Alien's Loving Arms
by roxan1930
Summary: Sequel to 'Alien's Comforting Arms' in where Ichigo realises her feelings for Kisshu but is afraid to tell him


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Alien's Loving Arms**

It had been two weeks since Aoyama had broken up with Ichigo but the girl didn't care much about it anymore.

Sure, at first she had thought she would die from the pain but surprisingly it had been Kisshu who had been the one who had comforted her.

Usually when he showed up it was to attack or simply tease her but two weeks ago when she had been crying her heart out at the big sakura tree he had done neither of those things.

He had been caring towards her and allowed her to cry in his chest, despite probably hurting from the fact that she was so sad about Aoyama.

He had held her and said just the right words to calm her down.

It had been the day when Ichigo realized his feelings for her were truly genuine cause if they weren't he wouldn't have done any of the things he did for her.

And somehow Ichigo thought she began to love him back.

After all, when getting to know him more she found out he was as said before really sweet and caring and she just knew he would never just leave her like Aoyama did and if she was being honest with herself, she always thought he was really handsome but at that time she had still been to blinded by Aoyama.

But what was she supposed to do?

While Kisshu had told her a million times he loved her, she couldn't just expect him to accept her without any question, right?

What if he thinks she would be only using him?

She knew she had been a foolish little girl and had been horrible to him, treating him like trash, rejecting his affections and always telling him that he was completely evil even while she knew he was just doing what he did to try to save his own people.

Maybe she should just stop being selfish and ignore her own feelings now.

After all, Kisshu deserved better than her.

She was awoken from her train of thought when she heard a tapping sound on the window and looking over she sure enough spotted Kisshu hovering outside.

'_Well speak of the devil!_' she thought as she quickly got up to open the window for him.

"Thanks." he said as he quickly entered.

"You're all wet!" she exclaimed in surprise upon seeing he was soaked to the bone.

"Of course I am. It _is_ raining after all." he pointed out.

Ichigo hadn't even noticed the weather.

Kisshu seemingly guessed so as he laughed at her confused expression.

"Was that pretty head of you that far up in the clouds?" he joked.

Ichigo could feel herself turn red, not sure if it was because of the joke or the fact that he called her head pretty.

"So… What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to change the subject and at the same time not to sound rude.

The alien's amused expression was replaced by a gentle smile and worried eyes.

"I just wanted to check up on you." he told her.

"It's been two weeks, after all." he added when she raised one eyebrow.

Ichigo knew straight away that he was talking about her break-up with Aoyama and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'm doing just fine thanks to you." she said and it could have just been her imagination but she thought she saw him blush a bit.

It was adorable!

She couldn't help but giggle a bit and he turned redder at hearing her amusement.

"Hey, aren't these kind of moments supposed to be the other way around?" Kisshu chuckled sheepishly.

Ichigo giggled some more before forcing herself to calm down.

Walking over to her bed she sat down and patted the space beside her, inviting him to take a seat next to her which he did.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her again.

"Yes, Kisshu. Because you were with me when I needed you I am alright. In fact, I can barely remember why I liked that guy so much." Ichigo smiled as she saw Kisshu's face brighten.

Suddenly it however went from happy to nervous looking.

"Uhm… Ichigo? If you really don't seems to have feelings for him anymore then do you think you and I can maybe-" he started to say as his hand reached out towards her own.

Ichigo knew what he wanted to ask her so she gasped and quickly pulled her hand away.

She immediately felt guilty upon seeing the hurt and confusion in his eyes.

She wanted to hug him and tell him she really wanted him but she knew she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Kisshu. I just can't." she whispered so softly she herself even barely heard it while avoiding his eyes by looking at her lap.

She jumped when she heard a growl and nearly yelped when she saw Kisshu glaring angrily at her.

"Damn it, Ichigo! Why not?!" he cried as he roughly grabbed her shoulders.

"Why can't you just give me a chance?! Why can't you see how much I love you?!" his voice now sounded more desperate then angry.

It was just too much for Ichigo as she screamed and pushed him away.

"That's just it! I _do_ want to but I can't!" she cried as tears started to farm in her eyes.

Kisshu's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"Why?" he asked, dropping his hands.

"Because you deserve better! All this time I have been horrible to you, never caring about how you felt and acting like a selfish brat! Go away, Kisshu! Go find someone else to love! Someone who you'll be happy with!" Ichigo cried as she stood up and tried to get away from him but Kisshu also stood up and grabbed her shoulders again, much gentler this time but still firm.

"Oh for crying out loud! What don't you understand. Ichigo?! I love _you_! You and only you! I can't love anyone else but you!" she yelled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Stop it! Please don't make this any harder for me!" the girl cried as she struggled to get away from him.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Kisshu kept yelling the same exclamation over and over again like a chant, ignoring Ichigo's cries and pleas for him to stop.

Neither of them knew for how long it went on like that until Ichigo finally cracked and stopped screaming and struggling while Kisshu's loud exclamations turned into soft whispers as he buried his face in her neck.

Ichigo gave a shuddering breath as she leaned against the alien's surprisingly strong chest.

"Kisshu?" she asked, slowly pulling away which he allowed his time so they could look each other in the eyes.

He hummed and signaled her to continue.

"Ryou and the other Mews probably won't like this and I have a feeling neither will Pai and Taruto." she told him.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone drive us apart." he told her.

"Seeing each other will be hard when you go back to your own planet."

"Then I'll just stay here or take you with me."

"We might mess up."

"We'll manage and make this work. No matter what. I love you, Ichigo." Kisshu told her and looking into his beautiful golden eyes Ichigo saw nothing but love and affection in them.

Then she said the magical words neither of them ever thought she would say.

"I love you too, Kisshu."

And with that Kisshu closed the gap between them and gently kissed her on the lips, sending her heart soaring.

Never had Aoyama even come close to making her feel the way she did now as she kissed back with all her feelings.

After what felt like forever they finally pulled apart and Ichigo lay her head against Kisshu's chest while he placed his chin on her head.

At that moment they both just knew they were as happy as possible.

**The End**

**Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
